


My baby's a sailboat captain at sea

by georgianablythe16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgianablythe16/pseuds/georgianablythe16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my tumblr prompt fan fictions. Ratings may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My baby's a sailboat captain at sea

Maybe he should have known, what with all of them coming down to the Underworld with Emma. Maybe he should have known that they actually cared about him, that it all wasn’t _just_ for Emma, but that it was for _him_ too.

Maybe he should have known, but he hadn’t. Not until he burst into Granny’s, his feet sliding on the slick floor in his haste to see that his Swan was alright, that she hadn’t been injured by the bloody blast of magic he’d just seen arc across the sky. It was after all the commotion he caused with his outburst that he was met with a boundless outpouring of love.

First it was the Prince, who seemed to surprise the both of them with a generous hug and a few rough claps on the back. Killian had reciprocated tentatively, hesitant to express the emotions that riled up within himself at Dave’s act of love. Ultimately, however, Killian clapped the other man on the back just as fiercely, showing just how much the simple hug meant to him.

“It’s good to have you back, _mate._ ” The prince said, his endearment only a tad mocking.

“It’s good to be back, _your highness_.”

After Dave came Snow White, who wrapped him in a hug so motherly that Killian felt, for just an instant, like the little lad who had clung so desperately to his own mother. He felt safe in her arms, warm, like he was finally a piece of a family again.

The Charming family seemed overjoyed to see him, so ready to welcome him back, to ask if he was well, to support him through any means possible. They truly seemed to care for him, and Killian’s newly reincarnated heart felt as if it would burst.

He’d noticed, straight away, of course, that Henry had not greeted him upon his return. Killian understood, reasoning that the lad must still be in a deep place of grief over the loss of Robin Hood, and that maybe the shock was too great at the moment to greet the back-from-the-dead-pirate.

Though he was upset to not see the lad, Killian knew that he ought to let Henry come to him on his own time. Best not to push the boy too hard, lest he push him away for good.

After everyone had made their way to the clock tower to investigate the Crocodile’s latest foul play, Killian had headed across town to the house that he and Emma could now call their own. His Swan had stayed behind to talk strategy with her parents, sending him along because he seemed to be weighed down with exhaustion.

Killian knew that all he needed was a nice long bath and a dreamless night of sleep. He needed a warm bed and a bundle of blankets, soft sheets and fluffed up pillows. He needed his Swan nestled into his arms, burying her face in the space where he neck met his shoulder. He needed to play with the ends of her golden hair, and trace the contours of her face.

The bath of course, was to come first, and as he headed into the house, the front door already unlocked, he found himself slamming into a solid mass of a very quick-moving Henry.

Killian held his arms out to balance the boy, so that he wouldn’t trip and take a tumble down the front steps of the porch.

“Woah, there, lad. Perhaps slow down a bit, hm?”

“Killian! Sorry, I, uh—I’m staying at my other mom’s tonight, and I was just heading over there.”

Killian nodded, “Well don’t injure yourself on the way over, maybe set a leisurely pace from here on out?”

Henry nodded in response, and Killian let go of the boy’s shoulders, stepping back from the door so that he could be on his way.

But before Killian could so much as blink, the full force of Henry’s small (albeit _growing)_ frame slammed into him, nearly toppling him over.

Henry wrapped his arms around Killian’s midsection, his head pressed against the hard planes of Killian’s chest.

Killian was so shocked he nearly missed the words that escaped the boy’s lips.

“I missed you, and I’m so glad you’re back.” The words were whispered against the slick, black fabric of Killian’s shirt, followed by the a slight sniffle that gave proof of the boy’s hidden tears.

Killian gripped the back of the lad’s shirt, pulling him closer into a crushing hug.

“I missed you too, lad. I missed you too.” He tried to make his voice act as a soothing balm to the large amount of grief that, no doubt, sat upon Henry’s young shoulders. No boy should have to suffer through so much death, and the knowledge that the lad that was currently being held encased in his arms had experienced more death and anguish than anyone that young ever should, made Killian’s heart ache.

Eventually Henry pulled back, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. He smiled up at Killian with watery eyes.

“Can we go sailing sometime soon?”

Killian chuckled, “Aye lad, pick a day and time and we’ll hit the open sea together. Maybe I’ll even teach you a few new tricks if you’re up for the challenge.”

“Always.” Henry said, maneuvering his way around Killian’s body and heading out through the open door, bounding down the steps.

Maybe Killian should have known, that he could be loved so fiercely by Emma’s lad. Maybe he should have known, but in the end, it didn’t matter what he should have known, because he’s sure of it now.


End file.
